The instant invention relates to a yarn draw-off pipe for drawing off yarn from the spinning element of an open-end spinning device. The pipe is equipped with first and second pipe sections connected to each other by a connecting piece which contains a chamber. The connecting piece is provided with a deflection surface extending into the chamber.
In a prior art yarn draw-off pipe, the deflection surface is part of a wall which is attached in a connecting piece containing a chamber (See German Patent No. DE-Gm 7.341.112). The second pipe section lets out at an angle to the cylindrical chamber of the connecting piece. If at all possible, in such a device, it is only with great difficulty that the deflection surface extending into the path of the yarn can be assigned to any extent to the second pipe section, so that the path of the yarn within the connecting piece, and thereby, also the effect of the deflection surface upon the yarn, varies greatly from one yarn draw-off pipe to another.